


He's Not Dying

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing left here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

There's nothing left here. Nothing but the memories etched among the gravestones.  
  
He doesn't know exactly where Sam is, but it's not hard to guess. Dean's been down there before, he's seen the pain and torture methods and Sam is in the  _cage_ , he's partying with Lucifer, and the ache Dean feels all over is from more than the blood pooling in his mouth.  
  
He remembers heaven, all of it, because that  _was_ his heaven. That was all he needed in life. And he's making more memories for it. Sam's not dying. Not dying today, not dying for a long time.


End file.
